


You did do something to me

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Failing a Test, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Fighting like usual but the truth comes out, heavy and scaring.





	You did do something to me

**Fifth Year **

Hermione wasn’t doing so well, she had to deal with another episode from Pansy Parkinson getting in a fight with a Ravenclaw about who knows what, she got back to bed at four am and there is a test today. Slowly dragging herself to the dining hall with Harry and Ron laughing about Neville growing a plant accidentally trapped a Slytherin in one of its roots, breakfast was painful to listen to. 

More laughter but chattering all through the room, like a bunch of parrots, after the bell rings, everyone heads to class, she has a test in Magic history about centaurs, last week and three days has she been preparing for the test. They were an interesting topic to learn about, probably one of her favorites besides house elves, taking her seat, a test already on her desk, she's got this, she knows. 

-

Seems as if they grading their test, some bit of panic runs through her mind picking up the red pen as everyone else, Cuthbert yelling the answers, after five minutes of whispering and shouting answers. They put their red pens down, no one could hear the muttering coming from Hermione as she rereads her answers, the bell rings and she is out before anyone, Ravenclaws and Grfrinndors watch a bit concerned. 

The sound of footsteps heading towards the library where a certain someone is reading behind a bookshelf with glasses on, not even caring about the footsteps that went in the room. It's getting closer every time she goes down a sentence, it stops, Pansy hums in relief, slightly annoyed about the childish person that enters the library acting as if it’s a playroom. A cough lifts up her head from the book, she looks to the left seeing a furious close to crying Granger standing their glaring daggers at her, quickly taking off her glasses and putting back in her contacts. “ What is it that you wan-” Hermione grabs her arm and drags her out the library not wanting to cause a scene but making sure she’s digging her nails in Pansy shirt.

A hallway from the library she lets go of her arm, a hiss came from Pansy as she grabs her aching arm a bruise slowly appearing, “ You, you made me fail a test all because of you fighting with that Ravenclaw last night, I had only three hours to sleep.” Hermione shouts gripping her hands,” Like it’s a big deal, you could stand to fail one test, to see how others feel,” Pansy says scoffing, rubbing her arm a bit, “ I Never Once Failed A Test,” Mione says gritting her teeth. 

The other girl not caring a bit, she turns around heading back only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her arm for the second time, “ What are you such a bitch, I never once did anything to you but you decide to ruin everything,” she says furiously. Parkinson looks down biting her lip, “ You did do something to me,” she mutters digging her nails in her palm, Mione bites her tongue holding back the words that wanted to leak out. “ Okay then, tell me what I did, I want to hear every last word,” she says letting go of her arm, taking a step back crossing her arms, “ You, that is what you did to me, just you, it’s not fair," she breathes.

"I didn’t ask for this, you have no idea how purebloods really feel, while you muggles go straight to judge, have you ever once asked us why, without shouting or shooting hateful looks, come on have you,” she says looking at her with a solemn expression. Not letting the other girl comment she sneers at her, “ Of course not, so don’t even say a word, I’m not finished, when I was born, my life was already planned ahead of me, no say or have the right to control my body. Others were the same but you Muggles had it so easy, having parents that loved you, cared for, taught and been there for you, unlike you I had to learn how to use utensils,  speak different languages, dance and please a man. 

You’ll get over it Pansy, it’s your job, stop being selfish, every fucking hour and if you talked back, the cellar you go, there always watching, no one can escape. Do you think I wanted to hurt you along with the rest, it’s tradition, the rules, and command, if I misbehave I would be disowned but not scot-free until I learned what it means to be a traitor,” she says shouting, tears falling on the hard floor. 

Trying to wipe them away, sniffling, “ Then you had to be yourself, making me fall deep in your trance, with your stupid freckles, smile, attitude, messy hair, and courage, it’s all too much, though I can’t get rid of those feelings. They will haunt me along with my childhood and reality, so that's why I act the way I do, to survive,” she says her eyes red, letting her arms fall to her sides. She turns and runs like she always does, it’s not new but it’s the only option.

-

It’s been a month since she confessed everything, not once did she sneer, glare or snicker at the Chesnut girl only hide, run and keep quiet, Draco thinks she finally lost it while Blaise gives her concerned looks. Now she’s staring down below, leaning on the rail, watching the water move left and right like wind chimes or the wind, she laughs to herself before carefully getting on the railing. The wind going through her hair looking at the sun as if she had nothing left to offer, her two feet keeping her from ending the bloody nightmare, not even acknowledging the footsteps or yelling. 

Her tears being carried away by a breeze, smiling slightly as she leans down but only for a second before someone grabs her wrist, saddened by the fact that she was so close. Letting her body go limp as she gets dragged back to safety, a frown on her face, staring right back at her was no one other than Hermione, “ You just had to be right there,” she mutters letting her eyes fall to the rail. Before Mione embraces her grasping tightly, bawling in her shoulder, “ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,” she repeats, shuddering, the girl in the embrace lays there quietly listening to the pitiful sniffles from the other women. 

Only a few minutes later she pulls back staring into the lifeless eyes before her, closing the distance separating them, a deep red color stains her cheeks. Both of them clinging on to each other, making sure there was nothing between them, whimpering and shivering, things were meant to be done. 


End file.
